Shattered
by contentchaos
Summary: Rose is the daughter of a mob boss. She soon realizes that Love can be the thing that breaks you but Losing yourself, your independence can shatter you. Will Bella and Alice become shattered too or is Rose stong enough to save them?
1. Dancing with Danger

Shattered Independence

Chapter One: Dancing with Danger

BPO

I am never late for anything, what is wrong with me? I feel as though I am in a Twilight Zone. I can't seem to keep it together lately. If I leave in the next five minutes, I might make the end of my first class. Why do I let Alice talk me into going out on school nights? Ladies night my ass. It all started innocent enough. I was at a night club with Alice and of course she got to play Bella Barbie. I gave up arguing with her a long time ago. It was so much easier that way. We both knew she would win anyway. The club was just like any other college town club. It was retro with a splash of vintage with a live band and killer lights. The way the lights danced around the room with splashes of purple and red made you feel mysterious and dare I say sexy.

After the third tequila shot I was dizzy from the booze. Alice always teased me of being such a light weight. I couldn't help it. Alice was on her fifth shot, how someone so tiny can consume so much alcohol is beyond me. I staggered to the dance floor. I was glad Alice made me wear this barely there shirt, I was getting hot. Sweat was glistening down my torso suddenly I didn't feel exposed I felt relieved that I wasn't wearing what I wanted to wear which I would have been taken to the emergency room from heat stroke. It is like she was always five steps ahead of me and that is why I love her so much. She always knows what is best for me. As on cue she and Rose slides in to dance with me.

"There you are. We thought we lost you." Alice beamed jumping up and down like we were playing hide and seek and she won. I couldn't help but giggle.

We started to dance and grind. All of a sudden our small circle of three got bigger. I usually hate attention but knowing that it was probably Rose and Alice getting the attention I didn't mind so much. I knew I was safe around them. Who would want me when Rose the super model and Alice the perky cheerleader type was next to plain old Bella. I don't understand how I ended up being best friends with beauty queens. I knew that they were so much more than Barbie Dolls. They are loyal, kind, compassionate, independent and yes even a little bitchy when need be. They were completely honest. I accepted them and they accepted me. We laughed together and we cried together, although the tears rarely came into play. We all hated to seem weak.

All of a sudden I felt warm hands slide across my bare back. "What the Hell" I assumed it was on accident. So I casually moved closer to Alice who was dancing like a pro. She can even make bump and grinding look graceful.

All of a sudden it was like it came out nowhere. I was being grabbed around the waist, spun and fell into the guys' chest. I looked up and I seen the lust filled fury of an unknown face.

I was stunned at first. He started to run his hands across my back and down my hip. I stepped back and he grabbed my loop from my pants and pulled me closer. Okay now I know that wasn't an accident. I cleared my throat. "Excuse, Me?" I stammered.

He grabbed my ass and I slapped him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear

"Quit teasing me! You know you want me." He licked his bottom lip and growled.

I was like a deer caught in the head lights. I hate showing fear. I hate that he can even scare me.

I squared my shoulders and pulled my arm from his hands. I stared him down like the piece of shit he is.

My eyes were fierce with hate. I don't know what his problem was but I wasn't going to take any more of this. What I did not only surprised him but me as well.

I leaned in as close as I could. I could feel his arousal on my stomach. I wrapped my hands around his neck seductively and whispered "Don't ever fucken touch me again." My hands tangled his hair yanked his hair back bit his shoulder the same time my knee slammed in to his man hood.

"Fuck" he bent down in pain as I smirked, bent down and said " I hope it was as good for you as it was for me." Then I flipped around to see Alice, Rose and some people I don't know frozen with wide eyes that screamed what the fuck just happened. I walked to the back exit needing some space to think.

Alice and Rose came running after me. "What just happened?"

Rose knew I didn't want to talk about it. "Another round of tequila"

'' Thanks," Rose, knew exactly what I needed. I didn't want to feel helpless or scared. I hated to be center of attention above all else.

We went back to our table and started downing some more shots. It was then that Jessica appeared.

"Did I see you dancing with James? OMG he is so fine, "

"I am sure you two would make a great couple" I retorted.

"I think he is interested in you though, I don't know why. But that is James he won't stop until he gets his prey and I guess you are his piece of meat these days."

Excuse me? I must be drunk cause she just didn't make me out to be his play toy what is she thinking? I am not anyone's whore let alone James.

"UGG ….Seriously , Jess, I am not interested in the slightest you can go for him it won't bother me I promise"

"Do you not know who James is?" Jessica was star struck.

"I know he doesn't know what personal space means"

"He is the most wanted man in Chicago, he has looks, money and power"

"Power? What is he batman. Then we started to all sing Batmans theme song."

"Wait, are you talking about James Tracker" Alice eyes glazed over as to think through the fog of our intoxication.

"James Tracker, we have got to go now" Rose ordered.

With that I was more than confused. Rose is never intimidated nor does she ever run from trouble but something about James made her nervous.

"What is going on?"

"I will tell you about it when we get back to your room but we need to go now?"

I knew she was scared and that terrified me. Rose doesn't get scared. People are scared of her not the other way around. I slammed one more shot back and staggered to the car. I barely could keep open my eyes, so tired all of a sudden.

Chapter 2: The Family

James POV

There she was the one that got away from Royce. At least that is what she thinks. Royce never gives up. He always gets what he wants and that blond bomb shell has no clue Royce owns her. I have been stationed to watch her all semester. The life was too much for her and she wanted out. He must of loved her because he let her go. Just because she left the life didn't mean she could leave him. When she started seeing this guy named Mike Newton, Royce found out and it was all over for poor Mikey boy. He was now in a coma at St. Marcus Hospital. It was said he had a motor cycle accident but I know better. When she started to date Tyler, he had enough and paid her a visit. He pointed out that even though she was untouchable that the people she loved weren't. Tyler was a prime example. That finally tamed her. You would think she would crack immediately under his power. I was wrong she was a fire cracker that one. She always had a mouth on her and never showed weakness.

I had never seen the draw until now. Wow, that little girl with the big brown eyes and bitchy brunette was intoxicating. I had to have her. She will submit to me and I will own her. "Shit were did she go?"

James wasn't too worried he knew everything about Rose, who she knows, where she goes. I know where to find her and her bitchy friend. This job gets better and better.

Bella is her name. I kept my eye on her and the pixy chic sense Rose was best friends with them. If she didn't play nice for Royce then there was always the threat to harm one of those pretty helpless little kittens. They are to enticing yet so predictable. They seem fierce but they would self sacrifice themselves to save someone they love. That is weak. That is why my job is so easy. I just take what they want most and they come to me begging me for mercy. Bella will be no different.

Maybe Rose can help me tame my lioness into a sex kitten. She can show her the ropes in our family. How can she really believe you can leave your family? Not only was Royce a major player, The Boss man was her father. His name is, Aro. Not only was Aro the Boss he was one of the most feared man in Chicago. Of course he knew Royce was in love with Rose, he knew everything. He also knew that Rose would be his demise. He said nothing can ruin a man more than a woman. He loved his daughter but also knew that if they continued he would have his best man distracted, killed or wanting out. Power was like air to Aro. He would sacrifice his only daughter happiness to maintain it.

When Rose wanted to leave for college for a "normal" life, Aro supported her. He did however inform me and Jacob to go with her to make sure she is safe. She hated the idea but knew that it was the only way he would let her go. He had enemies, all thou no one was stupid enough to cross him; he wouldn't take any chances with his one and only daughter. Of course no one except the three of us knew about Rose's colorful background. She changed her last name to Hale when she arrived to UW, with being so far away from home no one knew.

RPO

"What the Hell Rose?" Bella yelled as I pushed her into the safety of my car.

"I told you I will tell you later, Get in we are leaving." I sneared.

"Fine" she slurred . No doubt she was toasted. I wonder if she will remember what happened. She might not but I know the damn pixy will. I love Alice but there isn't much that gets past her. We were definitely going to have to have a talk. If there is anyone I could trust it would be these two. I love them like my own family. I tried not to. I knew my love was tainted. They wouldn't be safe if I loved them, I pushed them away with my bitchiness and sarcasm to have it thrown back at me. I loved that they didn't take shit from me and could give as good as I gave. We formed a respect for each other and after they helped me go through the Mike and Tyler fiasco I realized I needed them. We formed a sister hood that is unbreakable. I hated to keep secrets from them. I was afraid that if they knew they couldn't deal with it. How do you tell your best friends my dad chops people up and throws them in the river if you cross him. He is lethal, but he loves me and although I hate what he does I love him too. Oh my ex-boyfriend is possessive and I can't love anyone because he would have him killed.

What happened to me I use to be so fearless? Now I feel broken. Broken but not shattered, with that thought I turned to Alice who was tucking Bella into her oversized bed and whispered, "Alice we need to talk."

"I know, let me slip in to my PJ's and I will meet you into the living room in five"

I just nodded and headed to change myself. We shared a house since none of us liked our dorm room mates and decided to get together and rent this house. It was big enough for five but just kept it to three of us. We turned one extra room into a study and the smallest room into a closet.

"Alice?" I asked when I heard noise coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, I'll be in there in just a second." She grabbed the tray of goodies, chocolate strawberries and wine. This is why I love her always knows what to do to cheer me up. I gave her an attentive smile.

I curled up on the couch and started my story.

Alice listened without interruption and after words instead of yelling, running away or giving me the stink eye she just took in a deep breath, and hugged me.

"You are not your father, and did you really think you could get rid of us that easily?"

I just laughed, feeling weightless for the first time in my life.

"Rose, are you going to tell, Bella?"

"I don't know. I want to keep her safe. I know she would never tell her dad or anyone else, but the guilt will eat at her."

Bella's dad was a retired sheriff from Forks Washington. Small time cop my father didn't even blink an eye when he was told who my roommates were. Like he would ever be intimidated by a small town cop.

"We don't have to tell her right away, I will be surprised if she remembers anything, she would die if she knew she was grinding on the dance floor and assaulted the hottest guy there."

"Shit, I almost forgot about James"

"What?"

"James, he umm works for my father, so does that damn mutt Jacob."

" I don't get it, when, where, how, What!" she speed through all of that at once I knew she was confused and she hated not seeing what was in front of her.

"Jacob, is sort of like a watch out, he watches over me to make sure, I am safe like a damn babysitter. I hate it but my father has enemies and we compromised something my father never does. He had James and Jacob come with me and checks back with my father daily. James is more of an investigator, he knows every ones business. He is just as lethal as Royce and my father, Jacob is more of a lap dog. "

"I seen the way James looked at Bella, tonight. He looked like he wanted to eat her. What will he do to her?" Alice asked as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I don't know, I never seen James like that before. He always gets what he wants. Usually, doesn't even have to ask for it. His smile usually is all he needs to have the girls drop their panties." At that Alice blushed.

"Oh my God, Alice when?"

"Umm… last semester, at Jessica's party."

"Well, James has never been rejected, not only did Bella reject him she racked one of Chicago's most notorious gangster. Only Bella would be able to draw that much danger and not have a clue."

My stomach started to twist in knots knowing what exactly James is capable of. What if he is fixated on Bella, I know he won't let it drop. I think the chase is part of the seduction. He is like a Hunter and Bella is the unknowing doe. He is sick enough to take what he wants, just like that vile Royce. I hate that I loved him. He betrayed me, I loved him flawed and all. We were going to get married, and I wanted to wait to make love until we were wed. He however couldn't wait and I found him in bed with my cousin, Tayna. She was staying the summer with us on my father's estate. He was not even sorry. He just looked at me continued to pound into my cousin. She looked up as she was on all fours and seen my face she smirked. The bitch smirked. I of course was livid. I smiled sweetly and walked out of the room with my head held high. I wasn't going to give either one the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Instead I walked into Alex's Room. He was the only one that Royce didn't intimidate. I smiled seductively and was rewarded with a gentle touch. His room was quite larger than the "guards". Marcus and Calius were my father's right hand men. They were like brothers and Alex was Marcus's son. We weren't related but it was clear that Alex was untouchable just like me.

We didn't love each other, far from it. He just had away to make me feel numb. He made me feel weightless, safe and I knew that if we slept together there wasn't anything Royce could do about it. The power I felt at that moment was unchartered. It was pure lust, raw and untamed, I needed him to take away the shock of betrayal and he was more than willing. His need was just as much as mine.

I was so numb from the pent up pain Royce and Tayna caused me I didn't even feel Alex break my bearer and plow into me. My teeth locked tight and my mind was detached from my body. I could feel nothing but Alex inside of me. All of a sudden heat flared through my whole body, I began to shake uncontrollably. Alex rubbed a sensitive spot and then grabbed a hold of my hips and dug deeper into me. I screamed in pleasure followed by his single "Fuck" as he spilled into me. That was the only word spoken that night. I smiled back at him and pulled on his robe and exited his bedroom. I walked down the hall to my bedroom. As I opened the door, Royce was sitting on the edge of my bed.

He took one look at me in Alex's robe and locked his jaw took in a deep breath. He didn't look retentive neither did I. I sashayed across the room. Opened up my robe and said as I ran my hand across my body. This is no longer just yours. He pushed himself off of the bed with animal like instinct. He grabbed me by my waist and pressed his hard body against his and ripped the robe off of me. I could have stopped him with one scream and the whole guard would be here with vengeance. I just looked into his deep blue eyes and was lost once again. I hated that he had power over me. I hated that I loved him. "Mine" he growled.

I pushed him to the edge of the bed and crawled into his lap. "I hate you" I whispered. I kissed him passionately with that kiss was my anger, my lust, my insecurities were all laced into that kiss. His arms snaked across my back on to my hips and threw me onto the bed.

I don't know when exactly the memories started to become dreams.

"Rose… Rose…. Damn it Rose wake your sorry ass up!" Bella was staring down at me in panic.

"What" I growled.

"My truck won't start and I am late get your ass up and help me."

Chapter 3

BPO

Rose didn't have time to fix "Big Red" my ancient truck instead she just drove me to school and told me to call when I needed a ride back home. I managed to make it to class in time to hand in my paper. Angela said I could copy her notes so that I wouldn't be too far behind. She is so sweet. We made arrangements to meet at the library tonight and then get a bit to eat at Eskimo Joes. I love their bacon cheese fries. Angela and I were walking through campus to our next class when Angela asked if I knew the guy leaning against the tree. I glanced over and seen James staring at me with a smirk across his face. When our eyes met he winked at me as I cringed. There was something about him that made my skin crawl. Sure he was hot. He definitely had that bad boy thing going for him, still it was something in my enter core that was screaming run. Angela noticed me tense up and instead of asking me what was wrong we just walked a little faster. I have always appreciated her ability to not pry and ask questions and she was unbelievably observant most of the time. I didn't even notice James until she mentioned him. Why was he here? Was he waiting on me? No that is silly, I am just paranoid. I could hardly concentrate, the sinking feeling that something bad is about to happen.

It didn't help that I had another dream of a green eyed man with untamable bronze hair. I have never seen him before and in my dream we were soul mates of sorts. He was protecting me yelling at me to run and I wouldn't leave without him. He was then shot in the chest, there was blood everywhere, all I could do was hold him rocking him begging him not to leave me and I would always wake up with a cold sweet yelling don't leave me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela leaned over next to me. "You seem distracted. Do you need to talk?"

"I am fine, I just spaced out for a minute, it has been an off day"

As I walked outside toward the community building I decided to call Rose to tell her I would met her at the coffee house across campus in about a half hour. As I walked toward the coffee house I couldn't help but feel I was being followed. I glanced behind me and felt silly and paranoid. I laughed at myself and continued walking. I went inside to order my favorite, a mocha late' with caramel on top. I took a seat and began reading my favorite worn out copy of "Withering Heights" I was engrossed into my book I didn't even hear someone sit beside me until I heard him clear is throat.

I looked up and seen a boy from my math class. He was so obnoxious with his obvious flirting and not able to take a hint.

"Isabella, my home girl, what are you doing here?"

"It's Bella" I cringed and picked up my book trying to let him get the hint I am reading and don't want to be bothered. However this is Mike we were talking about and he doesn't handle subtlety.

"I was wondering what you were doing Friday Night."

Crap, not again how many excuses can a girl come up with.

"I am washing my hair"

"Oh, what about after that?"

You have got to be kidding me. "Umm," I was stuck what do I say now, I wish Rose was here. She is so much better at blunt bitchiness than I am. Sure I can give as good as I get, but he is such a puppy and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I was about to break it to him as gentle as possible and if that didn't work I was going to lie and tell him I am a lesbian.

Then to my surprise I heard a chuckle and raised my eyes to see the most attractive man I have ever seen. A cocky smirk came across his face. When Mike wasn't looking I looked over at the sex on a stick and mouth "Please Help Me" In my best doe like eyes. I was not the hottest chick on the block but no one could resist my pouty face. I bit my lip a habit I formed in High School.

"So, I was thinking that after you wash your hair we could maybe go to the movies or a club, I happen to be a great dancer."

Then the answer to my prayers walked up and placed his arm around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, I am late Honey; I got out of class a little late. Who is your new friend?"

Wow, his lips are soft, and oh my god he smells delicious. I could have swore when he touched me there was a spark and I could still feel the current flowing through us. I knew my body was betraying me again with the blush that was quickly spreading through my checks and down my chest. I think it is getting hot in here.

"This is Mike… Mike this is my boyfriend …"

"Hi Mike my name is Edward nice to meet you." He interrupted at the perfect moment.

" I am so sorry, I didn't realize you were taken." He looked hurt and a little confused, I almost felt sorry for him but then he had to go and open his mouth again.

"Bella, if you ever want a change of scenery? Give me a call." He winked and got up to leave.

"Sorry, Mike but I don't think I will ever get tired of the view, I said as a leaned toward Edward a little to intimately as he grabbed a hold of my waist and nestled into the crease of my neck and inhaled as he winked at Mike and said "I know I won't". He said it so low and seductively that I am not for sure if I was meant to hear it.

After that he stormed out of the Coffee House as we suppressed our laughter.

"Thank You so much, that was close, I thought I was going to have to lie and tell him I was a lesbian or a nun, I owe you one."

"How about you tell me your name? You know mine it is only fair."

"Bella Swan, "I said as I began to blush and look down.

"Beautiful" He whispered. I tilted my head and was wondering if I really heard him correctly. He couldn't think that I am beautiful, I am so plain and not beautiful, classy or unique I am just plain Bella.

"Bella, it means Beautiful doesn't it"

"Umm Yes I believe it is French." Abort, abort what are you doing here Bella, you have got to go before you spill coffee on him or start drooling over him. Right then Rose pulled up and saved me from any more embarrassment.

"That's my ride, it was nice to meet you Edward" I stated as I turned to leave. I practically ran to Rose's car. I can't believe that I flirted with him. Was he flirting back? It doesn't' matter he is so not my type. He is probably a spoiled rich kid who is sleeping his way through campus; don't get your hopes up, Bella. I knew this but still I couldn't stop thinking of his eyes boring into mine and the softness of his lips and STOP you can control yourself your acting like a hormonal teenager.

"Hey, How is the truck coming" I asked trying to slow down my heart beat. I could hear it pounding behind my ears and feel my face blushing. I was not surprised when this didn't get passed Rose.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" She smirked.

"Nothing, let's go" I mumbled.

"I don't think so. I want to see what got you looking like you had a thrill without the drill."

"Eloquently spoken Rose."

"I am not the Lit major, but I do know tension when I see it. You have I wanna fuck written all over your face. Spill or I am calling Alice and she is a fierce force to be reckoned with. She makes me look like a kitten." She stated as she pealed out onto the highway. Her driving is scarier than Alice with coffee.

"Fine, then can we drop it. I am so not in his league anyway." I said as I sighed at the truth in those words. I know I am no cow, but I am not exactly a Betty either.

"First, that doesn't sound like the Bella, I know. You are confident; don't care what others think of you and crazy loyal. Second He'd be a fool to pass you up. Where did these insecurities come from Bells?" She asked me with genuine care in her eyes.

"Here is the thing Rose, I know guys see me as the girl next door type, especially being roomies with you and Alice, like I don't know what they fantasies about . Seriously, I have been raised by a pack of guys, a single dad; even my best friends were guys up until I moved here. I never got along with girls they were jealous bitches who couldn't see past their own insecurities. I guess I never allowed myself to feel insecure because no one ever appealed to me to where I needed to doubt myself. I know too much of what guys think and what they want. I don't want to be…. I want the guy I am with to respect me. Does that make any sense? I guess I am a little old fashion; I like to call it more self preservation than anything, because nothing can destroy a person like love found and lost. My father has been nursing that wound for decades."

I began to daze off into memories of my mother leaving my father for a younger man and even though she is more like my daughter than my mother I envied her child like freedom.

"You know Bella; you can't always hide your heart away it deserves to be loved. Love is like freedom, you have to fight for it. "

"Okay enough of this Hallmark talk, I think I like it better when you talk dirty to me Rose." I smirked and she laughed. "That's the Bella, I know and Love."

"So, who is this guy who has you all Emo? You ought to know I will find out one way or the other so you might as well tell me now and save yourself the fresh blush"

"Edward I don't believe I caught his last name but he has fucked me hair, and eyes green as emeralds. Oh did I mention he had a panty dropping smile." Did I just say all of that out loud? I guess I did. Where is my mental filter today?


	2. Edward

EPOV

As I seen her for the first time she caught my breath. My mother always believed in love at first sight, but I was too logical for that. That was until I first seen her. Bella Swan. I went to grab some coffee. I usually go there to chill out before I headed to our frat house. The house can be a hard place to just relax and think with all of the craziness that goes on especially on a Friday. I was standing in line when I began to look around randomly I guess. I use to play this game with my little brother Jasper. It was called Cloning. We would pick a person and create a whole life for them. As I went to find a muse I glanced over to the corner of the coffee shop. There she sat. She was breath taking. She looked so soft, vulnerable yet indestructible. She is what my mom would call an Old Soul. Her face tells her story. Right now she seems lost in her book. I wonder what she is reading. Just then she lays down her book briefly. To pull her hair back into a loose knot and sticks a pencil or something into it to keep it in place. I never felt this way before. I couldn't tear my eyes from her. I knew if she caught me staring she would undoubtedly think I am a creep. I couldn't help myself.

I guess I wasn't the only one checking her out because a backstreet boy wanna be went over to where she was and started talking to her. I could not quit make out what they were saying but by her body language you could tell she was annoyed. As if he couldn't get the hint he slid into the chair by her. I seen her lean away and cringe. Did she really cringe? It is like you could read her thoughts through her face yet still I couldn't figure her out. She really does look adorable and so innocent. I suppressed a laugh.

I saw her look up at me while Mike was taking a swig at his coffee. Our eyes met and I suddenly felt a magnetic pull toward her. She was like air to me. My God did she just mouth Please to me? I think I about lost my sanity or at least all blood flow to my man hood. "Please Help Me" She unleashed the most dangerous look I have ever witnessed. She is such a vixen, and I bet she had no idea what she is doing to me. No seriously how could I not help her? She didn't even have to tell me what she wanted. I already knew she needed this guy to leave her alone but why is she asking me a total stranger. I could be a bigger creep that that guy. Oh well, I will just chalk it up as faith handing me a bone.

I unleased my signature smile and sat next to her and placed my arm around her tiny shoulders. Her skin was softer than I imagined. She smelled so good. Not the perfume and hair spray most girls smell like but fresh strawberries and maybe a hint of vanilla. I still felt that strange pull and when my hands gripped the side of her bare shoulder I thought I felt her shiver. I felt my skin burn for more contact. Like a drug addict needing a next fix. "Hey Honey, Sorry I am late?" I could not help it l leaned in to give her a small peck on the cheek. Although I desperately wanted to devour her lips and possible throw her over the table…. Damn think Parents parking ugh. Okay, much better. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh I am sorry this is Mike, Mike this is umm… my boyfriend." Her voice was sultry yet real. She wasn't whinny or fake like so many other girls I have known she wasn't trying to be sexy which made her that much more.

"Edward" I said as she blushed and looked away. I thought I stopped breathing for a minute. I was unaware of exactly what dip shit was saying I was too busy wondering what Bella blush would looks like without her shirt. Was her blush hot? I just wanted to caress the side of her face to see if I would burn.

She was biting her lip as if she felt bad for him or scared she'd be caught doing something naughty. Then her eyes flashed as if she was holding out a eye roll. I felt her lean into my body and place her delicate hand on my chest. "Sorry, Mike I don't think I will ever get tired of the view." What the fuck did I miss? Oh well just go with it. " I know I won't" I stated. I almost couldn't speak I was so un-mistakenly aroused to where I could hardly make out words let alone sentences.

The look on Mikes face was priceless though when he finally got the hint and ran with his tail in between his legs. That helped me recover a little.

"Thanks for helping me I thought I was going to have to lie and tell him I am a lesbian or a nun or something. I owe you one." She let out a long waited breath as I reluctantly pulled my arm away. Great just the image I needed Bella with another girl. She is going to be the death of me.

"How about you tell me your name since you now know mine? It's only fair"

"Bella Swan"

"Beautiful" I thought as she said the words. That was an understatement. She wasn't just beautiful she was exquisite.

"Bella means Beautiful right" I hashed out quickly before she thought I was as creepy as that Mike guy.

"Yeah, I believe it is French" shit like that shouldn't come from her innocent lips. It was driving me insane. I was imagining her yelling out French words Hell I didn't care what she yelled out as long as she screamed out my name.

The next thing I knew she was gone. Her friend, Rose I think arrived to pick her up before I could even think of offering her a ride or at least get her number she bolted out of the coffee shop like it was on fire. Shit this girl was hard to read. I thought she was flirting then she acted like she couldn't get away from me fast enough. One thing was certain; I had to see her again.


	3. Planning

Chapter 5

Rose POV

I got a disturbing call from James today. I was expecting him to get a hold of me. I told him to stay away from Bella. He laughed then said "Do you think you could keep her away from me?"

"I will call my father and ask for Sam to replace you."

"Call your daddy; the time he sends someone we will be long gone."

Then there was silence, except my panting on the phone. I was in shock. Did I hear him correctly? Is he going to leave with Bella or is he talking of someone else?

As I pushed end I was dizzy from the what-ifs and questions invading my mind. I jumped at the sound of my cell ringing again. It was Bella, I let out a sigh of relieve at least I knew she was safe and accounted for. What am I going to do about James? If I have James replaced then I won't know where he is and I am pretty sure he would retaliate by kidnapping Bella or worse. I have to come up with a plan and fast. I have to go see Alice; she will know what to do. I grabbed the keys to my MP3 cherry red my favorite car and rushed over to talk to Alice before I went to pick up Bella.

***********************************************************************************

Dark golden brown eyes were sparkling with lust, desire and fire. His hands were cold yet as he traced circles across my back they burned with a fire so consuming it made me sweat. As he bent down to touch kiss me I felt as if I could faint. His smell was intoxicating he smelled musky damn he smelled good. He was making my senses go crazy. Everything about him made me weak in the knees. His looks, touch, smell and god his voice was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. We walked down a trail I was vaguely aware of the atmosphere when we came to an abrupt stop. We were in the middle of the forest when I see James coming toward us with a smirk and growled out "She is mine," as he reached for a gun and pointed at Edward. This time I jumped in front of Edward and all went black.

I woke up covered in sweat and my heart was beating a million miles a minute. I don't know if it was beating because of the fact I thought I died or that I was dreaming of a sex god who now has a name, Edward. The thought of his name helped calm my nerves. I glanced at my alarm clock it was just 2am. I went to make my way up to the bathroom to take a hot shower when I heard Rose crying. Shit she doesn't cry, what is going on? I didn't want to let her know I heard her because I know it would have made her feel weak and she hated to feel weak. I just went to the bathroom to take my shower. The shower was full of hot steam and was beginning to be hard to breath, so I reluctantly got out. I wrapped myself in my favorite ratty bathrobe and made my way into the kitchen for some chocolate cookies and milk. Alice hates my bathrobe and threatened several times to through it away but I love it so I put up quit a fight to keep it. Thinking about the look on her face when I told he it stays was priceless. Rose must have heard me in the kitchen and made her way in to see if everything was okay.

"Bella, can't sleep either?" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What is wrong, Rose, I know you and Alice are keeping something from me and well it is starting to piss me off." I said bluntly. I have a bad habit of not filtering what I say which makes me sound bitchy most of the time. I knew they were keeping something big away from me either to protect me or to not hurt my feelings. I loved that we looked out for one another but I am not as weak as they seem to see me.

Rose took a second too long to answer. Alice came around the corner and said, "Rose it is time to tell her everything, it is the only way we can keep her safe."

"You are probable right, okay look I am just going to come out and say it." Rose announced more to herself that to me. I nodded and we went to set down at the table with our cookies and milk which were soon forgotten.

"My name is Rosalie Voretelli . I am the daughter of a dangerous Italian family. My father is head of the family, as he likes to call it. "

"Wait, are you trying to say that your father is in the mob?" I asked.

"You could say that. Look Bella, I know I never told you a lot about my past and this is why. I am not ashamed of who I am or of my father. Despite what he is, I love him. The thing is even though I don't approve of his umm lifestyle, I accept it. The thing is Bella, everyone I know or love is always in danger. Unfortunately you are in danger."

"How am I in danger? Are you and Ali safe?" I asked holding my breath for the answer. I can't lose my girls they are like sisters to me. "Yes, I think for now."

"What does that even mean? For fuck sakes just tell me what is going on. Start from the beginning."

As she begin to tell the story about her family and body guards I started to feel like I was on one of those strange T.V. shows. This wasn't real it couldn't be who would go through all this trouble for me. Does he know how average I am? Just then it dawned on me. This was my fault. If I would have not gotten drunk and stumbled across James in the first place Rose wouldn't have been brought back into the middle of this mess. Guilt was written all over my face as I took in what she was saying. How could I have not known? She thinks she is the monster when really it is me.

"Bella, I know you think it is your fault, but it isn't James is a sick mother fucker and he will not get to you. He is dangerous do you hear me stay away from him." Alice screamed at me as is she could read my thoughts.

"Just hear me out. He wants me and I can handle myself, I won't let him drag you into this too."

"Silly Bella, I dragged you into this. He wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me, and I have to accept the fact that this will always be a part of my life. You have a choice, I don't and I will be damned if you are forced into this life style. James will die. Your hands will not get dirty, and He will not touch you. " Her last words hung in the air. I felt totally defeated.

"What are we going to do now?''

"Well, I have some connections and a few calls to make." Alice stated.

"My brother is a trained seal and happens to start UW this fall. He is finishing his medical degree. He and a few guys he served with are in town getting their house put together. I think they joined some frat. He is getting use to campus life before he starts his actual classes. I will just give him a quick call." Alice sang. She didn't even stop to breathe as her mind was now in plan mode. I pity anyone who messes with her or her girls. The thought of them having my back made me smile because they were closer to me than family.

"Ali do you realize it is 3 in the morning, I think this can wait until later." I said as I winked at her showing her I am not patronizing her. She just smirked and said "Oh, He is awake, believe me and he will definitely help you better get changed unless you want him to see you in that rag and believe me no body I repeat nobody should see you in that get up." She said as she looked over my tattered robe. I of course rolled my eyes.

"You know I know a place where we could go if we need to hide out or get away. My best friend Seth has a cabin up at La Push. It is very secluded and protected by the tribe." I suggested.

"When do you think he will make his move?" I asked trying to put on a brave face but in reality the man terrified me.

"I don't know I just know the only way to stop him is to… "She didn't have to finish that statement I knew what she was going to say from the cold stare she gave me. I know this is a sacrifice she is making she wanted to be far away from the violence and drama and she is thrown right back into it by protecting me. Shame and guilt choked me into silence and we just sat there a while longer. Alice came in and broke the silence.

"Okay everyone get dressed the boys will be here in 30 minutes." She said as she pushed me into my room and started to throw close at my direction.


	4. Sister hood vrs Brother hood

Chapter 6

BPV

Alice is scary when she is in plan mode. She skipped, yes skipped across the room throwing things into suitcases. She flopped down at the kitchen table and fired up her lab top. Meanwhile, I took a hot shower to try to calm my nerves. I wasn't for sure what exactly to think. I hated the fact everyone treats me like glass. I was much stronger than they gave me credit for. I hate the fact that guys that I don't even know are on their way over here to play damsel in distress. I am no princess that is for sure. I am sure they are just over reacting. I seen James and he didn't look too scary. Sarcastic, arrogant, dick head yes, but scary not so much.

As I finally melt into my shower my thoughts turn toward more pleasant things. The steam off of the shower that filled my small bathroom was mesmerizing and literally took my breath away. We each had our own bathroom. I took the bedroom with the smallest bath because honestly I don't' need that much space. I also loved the way the room would fill with steam in just minutes making it feel like a sauna. The thoughts of my dream last night played in my mind of the golden brown eyed boy who takes my breath away. I knew I didn't have much time to fully enjoy my shower the way I would chose to so I had to make this quick. I shouldn't deny myself pleasure besides; I could really use the stress reliever. Before long I was almost there, I could feel my stomach ache in desperate need, my skin felt like it was on fire, my breast ached to be touched and I could hardly breathe. Tears started to trickle down my cheek. I wasn't for sure if it was from the incredible orgasm or the stress of the whole Mob thing. I dry off and slip into my yoga pants and long blue hoddie that said Forks PD I stole from Charlie a long time ago. Then I slipped on some flip flops. I know it is not Alice approved but I was going for comfort.

I went to the kitchen to make some coffee when we heard a knock at the door. Alice answers the door.

"Em You're almost late and you know how I hate it when you are late. Oh…. " All of a sudden Alice was swooped up into a playful bear hug. "Let me down you big brute!!!" She started kicking her legs and he sat her down and ruffled he head like a little puppy. "ugg! Emmett I would like to introduce you to my roommates."

"This is Bella Swan, and this is Rosalie Hale This big lug is my brother Emmett."

"Well hello Beautiful Bella" He smiles and swings me up for a bear hug as well. I just laugh at his silliness. Of course I turn bright red.

He turns to Rose and takes a deep intake of breath, I swear his dimples just got bigger if that is possible. "I think I am in Love." He says as he kisses the back of Rose's hand. She slightly blushes and rolls her eyes at his cockiness. I could see a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Oh, Shit hey come on in guys this is by boy Jasper we call him Jazz and this is Edward we call him Edward." He laughs at his own joke like it was really funny. I look up and see Alice speechless for once and grabs Jaspers hand and says, "You have kept me waiting mister."  
"Sorry Ma'm it won't happen again." She sits him down and climbs into his lap as if they knew each other for ever. Everyone else follows her into the living room to sit around to discuss why they were brought down here in the first place. I noticed Edward was staring at me and I instantly started to feel self conscious. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I was shocked at first that he was Alice's Brothers friend what a small world. Every since we met at the coffee shop I couldn't stop thinking of him. He even started to invade my dreams. I just wasn't for sure what he thought of me. Did he think I was a weak little girl, did he feel sorry for me. He doesn't even know me. I realize that I am role playing once again. He doesn't even know why he is here. All they know is that Emmett sister needed him and his friends to come over because of a stalker situation.

"Okay, Ali what is the 411?" Emmett asks ,taking me out of my mind ramblings.

"Well, I will let Rose tell her story first and then you can decide if you want to help us or not."

"Ali you are my sister, family of course I am in no matter what."

Jasper whispered into Alice's ear and she smiled as a few tears escaped.

"Okay, here it is but you must know my story doesn't have a happen ending. My father is the leader of the Chicago Organized Crime. You may have heard of him, Aro. My ex-boyfriend Royce is his right hand enforcer. He loves power. He wanted me to secure his place as head of the family after Aro dies. Unfortunately, that changed when I left him to come here. My father knew that I was miserable and wanted me to find happiness. He let me leave the life and move here as long as I took two of his men for protection. It wasn't so bad at first. They blended in and soon things feel into a comfortable routine. They would check in with my Dad and then I noticed that James would also check in with Royce as well. I didn't think much of it until I went on a date with Mike Laurent, he ended up in a coma and Tyler the last guy I dated was found in a car "accident" and wasn't so lucky. I was then visited by Royce and he told me even though I am untouchable others I love aren't. Now James is obsessed with Bella, after being turned down by her. I think he likes the chase and taming the wild ones as he puts it. When I confronted him he wasn't scared of my father which everyone is scared of my father. It was like he was baiting me. I called Royce to see if he could get James to back off. He wouldn't even consider it. He said that the bitch needs to know her place, and that James was going to be his right hand man. I should be happy because when he takes over the family Bella will be spending a lot of time with me after our wedding. He is still delusional, he thinks I am going to marry him and James will be with Bella and we would be one big happy family. I am afraid he is going to take out my father to gain the organization but he needs me to do that. He will use anyone I love to force me to marry him. As soon as I say I do he will have my father killed and be heir to the family business. If I go to my father, a war will be unavoidable I don't know who all Royce has in his pocket. Either way I will still be in danger along with everyone I love including Bella and Alice. I need them to be protected at all cost. If I have to be force to marry Royce for peace so be it but he will always hold Bella and Alice over my head for control over me. I can't let them be harmed because of me. "

"You will not be forced to marry anyone." I tell her as Alice and I crash into her in a sisterly embrace. We are still in a group hug when someone clears their throat.

"I think I understand your situation. You want us to protect you from the mob, but are you willing to risk your father and ex-boyfriend to be arrested or taken out?" Edward questioned.

"I don't want any more blood on my hands. Tyler was enough. I may not have killed him but he is dead because of me. I don't know what to do honestly. I just want to know that Alice and Bella are safe. I will figure the rest out on my own"

"The hell you will we are in this together." Alice seethed.

"You wouldn't let either of us face this alone why would you think we would let you go without a fight" I try to reason with her.

Emmett chimes in to ease the tension in the room.

"Okay, I think I know what we are against now, here is what I think we should do. We are staying with you guys until this mess is cleared up. You will not be alone you will have one of us with you at all times. We will look into another arrangement during fall break which is in two weeks. I will give you instructions on what to do then. We are going to run a sweep to make sure there are no bugs or devices that will track you. I will call Peter can spot a tracker a mile away. After Peter runs a sweep we will talk more about it okay. Why don't you get some sleep we will camp out here while you get some sleep. Later on today we will have your new schedule."

"Great idea, there are clean blankets and extra pillows in the linen closet make yourself at home. I think I am going to crash I am exhausted." I look up at Rose and Alice who are nodding in agreement.

My mind is racing with so many thoughts and fears as the realization that my family, my sisters are in danger and I would sacrifice my own life to safe them. I finally fall into a restless slumber. The next thing I shoot out of bed screaming and shaking sweat is pouring off of me. I start to hyperventilate. Then all I see is black.

Edward rushes into my room armed looking for the intruder. He sees Bella sitting up in her bed screaming at nothing. She is white as a ghost. He runs to her an embraces her. He can't help but hold her tight until she is sobbing quietly into his shirt. I don't think she even seen him. He breathes in her scent which is strawberries and Vanilla. He can't help but notice she isn't wearing that bulky sweater anymore but a thin wife beater. He can feel the soft curve of her breast pressed against him and he fights to stay calm. He has never had a girl invade his senses before. She is just so vulnerable yet fierce. She is a constant contradiction and baffles him completely. Every since the coffee shop she has invaded his thoughts and now he feels extremely protective of her.

EPV

Jasper and Emmett come to check on Bella when she screamed but when they noticed it was nothing and I had it under control they left us alone. I couldn't be more grateful to have them as my brothers. They aren't just Frat brothers, Jazz and I grew up together and joined the force together. That is where we met Em. I could always count on them to have my back always. I understand the sister hood these girls share because I have that with my boys. I would give my life for my boy and know they would give their life for me too. The story Rose told was like a chick flick gone bad. I could see that Emmett has fallen for her. I could see the jealousy, rage, and the protectiveness radiate through him as she told her story. He is usually so calm and collected. I could tell he was fighting to stay under control. He really liked her. It must be something in the air because Jazz and Alice have been having that weird talking with their eyes thing going on all night. It is as if he can feel what she is thinking and she can predict what he is feeling. They look as if they have known each other for years not hours. I shot him a knowing look and he just shrugged and smiled like he had been bitten by the love bug. I didn't need to read minds to know that he was in love with her. I oddly enough understand because the moment I first saw Bella she owned me.

I look down at Bella who has finally stopped crying and clinging onto me for dear life. I lay her down to sleep. The sight of her takes my breath away. I kneel down to tuck her in and kiss her softly on the forehead. She moans and whispers "stay" I swear this girl will be the death of me. I gently lay beside her and wrap my arms around her waist and she automatically presses against me and fits perfectly in my arms. We fit together like a puzzle piece which is perfect because I believe she is my missing half. I smile to myself because she might not know yet but I will make her mine. First we have to keep her and the other girls safe. I have no doubt my brother would let anything happen to these girls.


	5. Crimson Red Roses

_Crimson Red Roses_

I awake from the soundest sleep I have had in weeks. The smell of sandalwood and spice surround me as I cuddle closer to… wait who is in my bed? I peak through my eyelashes and as soon as I see his bronze sex hair I knew who it was and immediately I began to blush as memories of last night feel my head. I can't believe I cried in front of him. I hate to cry, to feel so vulnerable. Did he really stay over? I glance at my clock and see that it is mid-day 3pm. What a great way to waste a Saturday. I try to climb out of his embrace. He is holding pretty tight. I am not for sure if I want to snuggle closer into his touch or run screaming. I decide to excuse myself from his embrace before I lose control and attack him. I take a moment to study him further. He looks so troubled, like he has demons in his past as well. His eyes are scrunched up and his jaw is tight, he looks so tense. I just want to hold him and protect him from his demons. He starts pull me tighter in his arms. I notice how nicely we fit together. I take one last breath and pull my way out of his hold.

As soon as I manage to untangle myself from his embrace I slide out of bed. Well, it was more like fell out of bed. I am so uncoordinated at times. As soon as I land ungracefully on my ass Edward shoots up looking like he just got slapped across the face. He looks across the room in search for me.

*cough* "Down here."

He smiles that beautiful crooked smile of his and shakes his head. "Let me help you up."

He runs his hand through his hair. I feel kind of jealous I have been dying to do that every since I met him. I now notice he isn't wearing a shirt. Holy Hell he is …wow. He holds out his hand to help me out and I take it. Electricity jolts through my body. We both gasp in realization of what just happen.

"Umm about last night, I don't know what you remember, but you asked me to stay. I couldn't leave you in your condition. I…"

"Yeah, I guess it was a rough night for everyone. I am sorry. I hope I wasn't an inconvenience."

"Not at all, actually that was one of the best night sleep I have had in a while."

Silence started to surround us. Right before it started to be somewhat awkward we hear Emmett's loud voice. "Ali, where's the Captain Crunch, please tell me you have some Captain C. Hell you don't even have PBJ. I am dying over here. I am wasting away this very moment. "

I smile at his dramatics. "Is he always this funny?" I laugh.

"He has no filter sometimes. He is authentic that is for sure, you get what you see with him. He maybe a little childish at times but he is fiercely protective. "

"I definitely feel safe." I whisper.

"We better see what the plans are for the rest of the day. Shall we?" He says as he slips on his T-shirt.

"Definitely, I'll be out in a second."

I go to my closet and through on some skinny jeans and a Navy Blue T-shirt that says "Brown Eyed Cutie"

I slip on my ballet shoes. I glance in the mirror and notice my hair. It is a mess. How embarrassing.

How is it he manages to get out of bed and look ten times sexier and I look like a homeless person. I pull my hair up in a messy pony tail after detangling it as much as I could. This will just have to do.

As I enter the kitchen to see what the guys are up to. I giggle as I see Jazz with the box of special K and refusing to share it with Emmett. Edward is buttering burnt toast.

I sigh and grab a bowl. I decided to make my girls favorite blueberry pancakes. Emmett's eyes light up when he notices what I am fixing. After the first batch I tell the boys to grab a plate. I thought Emmett was going to crush me to death he was so excited. Jazz smiled and whispered in my ear. "You're the best bells."

"There is whip cream in the icebox if you want it." I tell them just as Edward grabs his share and I swore I heard him growl. What was that about? I look up at him. He looks as if I hit him in the gut. He looks so tense. What did I say to piss him off?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a head ache." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Thanks for the pancakes." He says as he practically runs out of the kitchen.

"Are the Alice and Rose awake yet." I hear Jazz ask.

"Nah, they can sleep through a tornado." I tell them as I enter the room with my cup of coffee.

I hear the door bell ring and was about to answer it when Edward stopped me.

"Wait, check the peep hole first."

He checks the peep hole and answers the door. It was a delivery guy with a long white box of roses.

"Who are those for?" I ask.

The room was silent. Jazz and Emmett look entirely to interested. Neither boys are breathing. I take the package from Edward. He looks defeated.

It is for me. I wonder who they are from. I tilt my head as I read the card. To: My Bella

I start to open the box before Emmett shoots "Wait!"

He scared me and I drop the package. A dozen stem less crimson red roses fly everywhere. I growl and pick up the box and froze.

I see a picture of my mother Renee, Alice, Rose and myself. I recognize the scene it must havebeen taken two months ago. We had brunch with my mother while she was in town. Phil my step-day had a game here and we all met up at Sports Bar and Grill. The faces of my girls were burnt. Large letters MINE were written above my head. I was shocked. How long has he been watching me? My blood went from ice cold to burning hot. I hate this Mother Fucker. How dare him.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I seethed.

"Look, here is a note." Jazz bent down and paused. "Do you want me to read it or do you?"

"Go ahead read it out loud. Maybe he wrote something that will give me a reason to file a restraining order."

"It is a poem. It reads:

LA BELLA DONNA DELLA MIA MENTE (Lovely Lady of My Memory)

_**by: Oscar Wilde**_

Y limbs are wasted with a flame,

My feet are sore with travelling,

For, calling on my Lady's name,

My lips have now forgot to sing.

O Linnet in the wild-rose brake

Strain for my Love thy melody,

O Lark sing louder for love's sake,

My gentle Lady passeth by.

She is too fair for any man

To see or hold his heart's delight,

Fairer than Queen or courtesan

Or moonlit water in the night.

Her hair is bound with myrtle leaves,

(Green leaves upon her golden hair!)

Green grasses through the yellow sheaves

Of autumn corn are not more fair.

Her little lips, more made to kiss

Than to cry bitterly for pain,

Are tremulous as brook-water is,

Or roses after evening rain.

Her neck is like white melilote

Flushing for pleasure of the sun,

The throbbing of the linnet's throat

Is not so sweet to look upon.

As a pomegranate, cut in twain,

White-seeded, is her crimson mouth,

Her cheeks are as the fading stain

Where the peach reddens to the south.

O twining hands! O delicate

White body made for love and pain!

O House of love! O desolate

Pale flower beaten by the rain!

'La Bella Donna Della Mia Mente' was originally published in _Kottabos, _1876. It was revised for _Poems,_ 1881.

The whole room is silent after the poem is read. Jasper picks up a rose and seems lost in thought.

"What are you thinking Jazz? I know that look, tell me already." Edward rants.

"Obviously this is a threat. The crimson red roses mean morning. Yet they are stem less which means love at first sight. The poem however seems to be describing his dead lover. The picture is a warning. He will go after the ones she loves if…" He looks at Edward. They are having a silent conversation.

"If what ? damn it. That bastard will never come after them I won't let him I won't. " I was headed out the door to find James. I was going to show that bastard he couldn't win. He wasn't going to go anywhere near them.

"Hold on Tiger!" Emmett grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"You better put me down monkey man or I am going to kick your ass too!" I scream and kick. I am latterly seeing red now. I am so mad. How could this creep come into my life and think he owns me?

"What the hell is going on in here?" Rose and Alice appear in the living room where all of the commotion is. They take in the surroundings and start to laugh. Bella is tossed over Emmett's shoulder and is being spun around in circles. She looks like she is going to kill them. Jazz is chasing Emmett around the room trying to talk so sense in the two. Edward is guarding the door with his arms across his chest looking quit pissed.

Alice whistles and everyone stops. Then I remember the mess on the floor. Oh shit I didn't want them to see this. I become completely still thinking if I am good he would finally put me down so I can hide the evidence. "Can you put me down now? I promise I won't leave. " I growl.

"Fine, I will just catch you and haul you back anyway." He laughs as he tosses me onto the couch. I run over to the mess to clean it up when I hear Rose gasp. Bella what is this? I close my eyes tightly.

"Shit!" The room becomes quiet once again. After Emmett tells Rose what went down she was livid.

"Okay, I am so not playing nice anymore. It is time to call Daddy."


	6. Daddy Knows All?

**Daddy knows??ALL?**

I ran into the living room when I heard Bella screaming at Emmett. After they told me what had happened I was furious. I knew I had to call my father. I couldn't handle this on my own no matter how much it killed me to admit it. One thing I knew for certain is that my father loves me more than his own life and would protect me. The look on the guys faces told me exactly what they thought. I know many people know the name of my father and have an idea of how powerful he is. They either respect him or hate him. Either way they fear him.

"Daddy, " I said as he picked up his private phone line. There are only a handful of people that have his personal phone line. He is usually the one making calls and not receiving them. He gives an order once no questions asked just do it.

"I was expecting your call. I have the jet fueled and ready. Fleix and Jane will be picking you up around three."

"How did you… never mind. I am bringing some guest as well; my roommates of course and three other umm… friends."

"By friends you are revering to Emmett, Jasper and Edward I presume."

"How is it you know everything. Well, I guess you know that they are not that happy to be coming along. Please try not to scare them too much daddy. Love you and I will see you soon."

"I have a feeling they would follow you girls just about anywhere. Oh darling before I let you go. I would like you and your friends to meet me for dinner. Heddi will let you know the details when you arrive. Don't be alarmed if there are a few extra guards on duty. I will not bore you with the details just remember what you were taught honey."

After, I got off the phone. I had to break the news to the girls that we are going to fly out to Chicago sooner than I thought. I knew Alice was prepared. She was half packed and ready to go. She was always up for an adventure. Bella on the other hand will be a little harder to convince. I was surprised the boys were so eager to tag along. Looking at Jasper who never takes his eyes off of Alice I could see why he would want to go. Emmett would want to protect his cousin of course but I kind of hope he would like to stay with me as well. He was too cute. Edward is a tough nut to crack. I don't have a clue what he is thinking. I might as well get this over.

"Listen, I just got off the phone with my father and the jet is ready to go, Felix and Jane my father's guard dogs will be here in a few hours. We need to pack."

"Excuse me. I am not going anywhere except to find this asshole James and demand he leaves us the hell alone" Bella seethed.

Shit here we go. "Bella, honey I understand if you really want to stay. However, I have to go and I would feel safer if you went with me. I can't do this on my own. If I lose you or anyone else I love I will go crazy." I gave he my best pout that would put any puppy to shame. I seen she was chewing on her lower lip and knew I had her where I want her. "Think of it as a vacation, you aren't afraid of my father are you? You aren't going to ditch me because of who he is are you?" I know it was low but I had to make her come with us. She was stubborn and I would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"No , of course not. I can care less who or what your father is. I just don't like to be scared okay. I don't like to feel helpless." She said softly.

I knew what she meant. I see the fire in her eyes that use to course through my veins. I hated that the fire in her eyes were melting because she knew she didn't have a choice but to go. She would go not to save herself but to protect me. I caused her to lose a bit of that fire and it killed me. I couldn't look anymore at her defeated eyes. I gave her a soft pleading smile and hugged her. I left to go to my room to finish packing.

Knock Knock

"Come in."  
"Alice, I am soo…" I began to cry. I hated to cry! She just held me for a few seconds and said.

"You are a strong woman no matter how defeated you may feel you will always have us in your corner. Nobody messes with the bitch squad." She always knows the right thing to say. I smiled and we finished packing in silence.

My phone ranged and broke the silence. I glanced down to see that it was Emmett. I could not hide a smile that was playing on my lips. What was it about that man that made me smile?

"Hello."

"Hey, Gorgeous!" He boomed.

"We are all set to go whenever you are ready. "

"You don't have to go, you have already helped us so much but…"

"Hey can't get rid of me that easily, I am stuck to you like glue cause I like you" he teased. I couldn't help but flirt a little.

"You like me huh… Like like me like me or riding crop and blind fold like me?" I teased.

"You are going to be the death of me woman." He growled.

"Why don't you guys meet us here a car will be coming to pick us up in about thirty more minutes according to Jane's text message they are just outside of La Push."

I was really surprised when they wanted to go with us. I was telling them it was time to call my father and a debate was issued if it would be safer to stay here or leave. Edward thought we should go to the police at first. That was until I explain to him that my father had every major police department, legal officers and Senates on his payroll. He even met with the President of the United States occasionally. We even had him and his family over for dinner at our villa in Italy. One thing I learned from my father was everyone could be bought. Everyone had a price.

We finally compromised on going as long as the guys were coming too. They felt it was their duty to protect us. I couldn't say no. I secretly felt safer with them around and I knew the other girls did too

They were finally all here and ready to go. We were all loaded into the SUV's when Bella's phone began to ring. She answered. "Hello" There was a pause and she went completely white. I thought she was going to puke. Edward was sitting next to her and took the phone away from her. "Who is this? "

"Fuck You, You will never touch her." He slammed the phone down. I gave him a look that screamed what the fuck was that.

He was pinching the side of his nose and took a few calming breaths and then looked down at Bella's trembling body as he whispered something to her that made her calm down.

"What the hell was that about Edward?" Emmett asked.

"That was James he told Bella that She could run but she couldn't hide. He said she was his and by running it made the chase that much more fun."

"He is a sick son of a bitch; this is a game to him. He will play to win. He won't stop, he is dangerous." I begged them to understand the seriousness of the matter. The car became quiet. Emmett wrapped his big arms around me and whispered "We will make sure you and the girls are safe. I promise he won't come near Bella, I won't let him hurt you either. I would die for you." I could tell he was serious. I felt at that moment something I never felt before. A wave of calmness eased through me. I felt loved for the first time; no strings attached , irrevocable love. I knew then I was falling in love with Emmett.


	7. Chapter 7

Note:** Sorry it has taken a while to update. Again I own nothing it all goes to Stephanie M. **

Chapter 9

Father?

RPOV

We arrived in Italy, in record time. There was a limo waiting for our arrival. We were met by Marcus and Alec. I was pleased to see them. They escorted us to Bella Italy to dine. We were waiting for my father and his associates. As soon as my father walked in the whole atmosphere of the room changed. It felt colder somehow. I greeted him with a quick hug and a kiss. His eyes roamed the table and stopped at Jasper. He studied him as if he had seen a ghost. My father was usually an open book. At times I wished I didn't know as much as I did. He tried to protect me from as much drama as possible. I learned not to ask questions I didn't really want to know. He would not hold back his thoughts he always spoke what he thought. I always respected my father.

He walked to the head of the table and we began to order our meal. I made a quick introduction to everyone. He nodded and smiled to each one. When I finally came to Jasper, he remained quiet. He was sizing him up. You could feel the tension of the room. He cleared his throat and asked Jasper a few questions which I am sure he already knew the answer to.

"Jasper, where are you from? "

"Texas sir, born and raised" he saluted.

"What is your parents name?"

Jasper stiffened. He hated to talk about himself and his family.

"Maria Whitlock sir."

"And your father"

"Excuse me father what is with the twenty questions?" I whispered to him.

"Time will tell, my daughter."

"I am sorry sir, I don't know my father, My mother said she didn't want to complicate his world? Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. This was fine with me we managed on our own quite well."

"It must have been hard for you guys on your own like that. Pray tell me how is she now?"

Jasper turned a little green. "I am sorry to say she died from Cancer about three years ago."

My father looked as if he was going to cry.

JPOV

I am usually not to be keen on being center of attention. It seemed as if Aro was paying me too much attention and I began to grow more uncomfortable as time went on.

I hated talking about my past. I hated that my mother was gone. I am not ashamed to admit I am a momma's boy. I didn't know my father rumor was he was married and didn't tell my mother until she fell irrevocably in love with him. When she found out she left to go back home with a bundle of joy that he didn't even know he had. She felt used and unloved along with scared and alone. She did the best she could but never wanted to speak of her shame not even to me. She never married but did have a boyfriend she lived with until I caught him abusing my mother first it was verbal but one day I seen him slap her and that was all it took I beat him to a blood stump. He never returned for fear of his life. I would have taken it too cold heartedly. I never understood this side of me. I felt like a monster. How could something so ugly live inside of me. Everyone said I looked just like my mother except taller. I had her shade of hair color, her eyes and smile. I don't mind the resemblance it is as if she will never leave me. I miss her terribly.

I felt Alice squeeze my leg from under the table as she sips her wine. Her touch is like a wave of calm shooting through my veins. I hope she knows how much I love her. It is as if she is my breath of life.

After I tell Aro that my mother is no longer with us his posture sunk in and his eyes began to tear up. He excused himself from the table and a moment latter we heard a loud crash.

ARO POV

I had to get out of there. I will not show weakness, I cannot afford to. It is as simple as that. How is it that I didn't know she had died? I am Aro. Knowledge is power and I feel defeated by not knowing. She will not defeat me in her death as she did in her life. She was the one person whom have ever defied me in life I will not let her weaken me by her death. Damn that woman. How could she not have told me she had a son? Is he mine? He is the spitting image of her. Yet he has an air about him that screams power and defiance. I am certain he is mine. I will have to find out. Rose will be furious. I have always prided myself in being a great father, honest and protective. How can I both be honest to her yet protect her from my ways. I can't let her believe that I didn't love her mother because I did. I just loved Maria as well. I couldn't have chosen. At the end I lost them both. I had lost Anna to childbirth. She died from lose of too much blood. She was able to hold her once before she died she named her Rosalie Ann. I lost Maria before I even really knew I had her. We met when she was on a holiday to Rome. She was studying abroad. I never told her of my wife. Everyone in the business had mistresses it wasn't a foreign concept. She had more integrity than that I suppose. She seen Anna and I in the Local Paper and stormed into my study. I never saw so much fire in a woman. She was scorned and I hated the look of defeat in her eyes. I ordered her to know her place and to show me respect.

She laughed and said I wasn't a man worthy of her respect and stormed out. I was utterly taken back with surprise nobody has ever spoken to me that away. I wasn't for sure if it turned me on or pissed me off. I tried to find her after she left but she escaped and I just recently found out she had a son around my daughters age named Jasper. I discovered this as Feliex was scouting for possible recruits our guard. He came across a team of soldiers Swat to be exact. They were perfect for our program of elite team members. The best of the best which is what I required. I of course wanted to meet him to see if I could see her once more. She haunted my dreams and I desired her more than I knew I should. I vowed to find her about a year after I buried Anna. I felt guilty that I mourned over Maria's loss more than I did Anna's.

As soon as Jasper told me my Maria was dead I began to feel as though I too was dead. I was so angry she should have loved me enough to fight for our love but she threw it out. I picked up a vase from the piano in the foyer of Bella Italian and threw it across the room. I could only see red. I am usually more in control of my temper.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

RPV

We were leaving the restaurant when the unthinkable happened. We were being attacked. We were being shot at. Jasper threw himself over me and Alice- While Emmett had returned fire. Edward, I assume had Bella. My father returned fire and rushed us into a bullet proof Hummer. We were all okay, but I could tell that Bella was shaken up and Alice well she was pissed. I wanted to both kiss her boyfriend and punch him in the face. He just jumped in front of a bullet for us for crying out loud. He was shot in the shoulder and still managed to cover us and shot one of the monsters.  
Edward hasn't said a word and Emmett is laughing?

"Dude… That was a rush. "Emmett smirked. "What?"

I think Alice just lost it she jumped over Jasper and started to slap Emmett repeatedly. "You insensitive Jackass! I swear ! How is it we are related? Seriously, you can't… Urhhhh"

Jasper pulled her back into his chest as she began to whimper softly. He whispered something into her ear as she began to finally calm down.

Edward was humming something to Bella as she finally stopped shaking.

"Jasper, we need to get your arm looked at when we get back." My father finally spoke.

"Rose, I want to meet with you guys in the morning in my office first thing. I will have Hedi get you when everything is arranged."

"Jasper, you and the boys will be meeting with me as soon as Jasper is patched up. I will have Alec come and get you."

As soon as we arrive my girls and I head to my room for some old fashion girl time. We just embraced each other as we cried ourselves asleep.

JPV

I was taken to the south side entrance by the garage. There was this room that looked just like a surgery room. It even smelled like a hospital. Inside there was a leather lounge chair with straps attached. A man in his late forties walked in. He introduced himself as Dr. Webber. He started to clean my wound then he strapped my arms down as he pulled the bullet out. He gave me a shot of something and asked if I would like a shot of whiskey as well. "Hell yeah" I said without hesitation.

Aro walked into the room as soon as he finished bandaging my shoulder. He didn't say anything so neither did I. He just silently watched me as I was handed a clean shirt to put on. I was slowly buttoning my shirt as I hissed when I moved my shoulder.

"Jasper, I wanted to say, Thank you for your services today."

"Let me make this clear Aro, I do not work for you. I am here to protect my family; my brothers and now sisters along with Alice the love of my life." I think that was the longest speech I have ever made.

"You don't know how true that statement is son."

"What?"

"You are my son. I knew it as soon as I saw you. You look just like your mother. We had an affair, while she was studying in Rome. She was breathtaking. I never knew she was pregnant with my child until recently. I wasn't going to tell you but it seems fate has intervened. We are at war. Royce plans to kidnap Rose and her friends. Rose is stubborn but, there isn't much she wouldn't do to protect her friends as you well know. He will use them to control her. He only wants her so he can inherit my legacy. However, he doesn't know about you no one does. I am having my attorneys draw up papers as we speak for you to inherit your legacy." He hands me a folder with a picture of my mother and Aro they were embraced in each other's arms. He also had my medical history and hers. He even has a paternity test filed that is due to come in two days. I don't need to know what the results are because I am certain he is my father. How else would he know about Rome? I never told anyone not even my boys.

"And if I refuse." I ask still stunned at the turn of events. I want to be pissed but I am just numb. I have a father, shit and a sister.

"You won't, you will see it is the only way to protect your family. You will do it. You might not trust me but I see in you so much greatness. You will do me proud. You must not show weakness my son."

"Don't call me son" I said in clenched teeth. "Not until you deserve the title."

"It was not my fault you were fatherless. Your mother"

"Don't speak of her!" I growled.

He just laughed. "Yes, you are definitely my son. You have her fire in your eyes and my poise. You will make a great heir."

"Are you going to tell Rose or do I have the honor father." I spat.

"Right now, I believe we should get them to a safe house. I am sending them to Italy tomorrow. You are about to inherit the keys of the kingdom. The questions are will your boys back you up? I am calling for a meeting with my head men tonight you will be attending. If you feel more comfortable with Edward and Emmett beside you then by all means bring them."

I am trying to process what all happened. I am now an heir of the underworld. Great! What next? Edward and Emmett will fucking flip their shit. Emmett will probably think it is cool. I worry how Edward and the girls will take it. Especially my little Alice, will she love me as a Mob boss or see me as a monster? Will she be able to accept it? I hope she knows I am only doing this to protect her. Maybe we won't have to tell them. No, she will find out. It is better that it comes from me than from Rose or someone else. Fuck my life. This is going to destroy Rose along with Bella and Alice. My sweat innocent Alice.


End file.
